This is an application for partial support of the first Gordon Research Conference on Peptide Growth Factors. The conference will be held at Hawthorne College in Antrim, New Hampshire from August 10-15, 1986. This is planned to be a multidisciplinary conference with topics ranging from cell biology to the role of growth factors in animal physiology and disease. Emphasis will be on important new research rather than on reviews of published data. The nine topics will be as follows: 1. Biogenesis of growth factors 2. Transmembrane signalling 3. Postreceptor mechanisms: early events 4. Postreceptor mechanisms: Intracellular mediators and control of the cell cycle 5. Transforming growth factors and negative controls on cell growth 6. Oncogenes as related to cell growth 7. Extracellular matrix and paracrine factors 8. Hormonal control of differentiation and fetal growth 9. The role of growth factors in the living animal Forty participants will present research papers at this conference including leading scientists in their respective areas from the United States, Europe, and Israel.